


Birthday Wishes: Richie

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [4]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Airplane Sex, Dogs, Fluff, France - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, True Love, Vineyard, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: What Richie wants for his birthday





	1. Summertime

_May 31, 2001_

Jon considered Richie’s requests for his birthday a little too easy, so he set his mind to finding the perfect ‘something extra’ to make it even more special. The wish Richie made back in March kept replaying through his head, sending chills racing up Jon’s spine every time he remembered. It didn’t take him long to grow facial hair so he was leaving that until closer to the time.

He made arrangements for he and Richie to spend the entire summer in France and kept the keys to the vineyard close at hand most of the time, almost like a talisman, as a reminder of what life together would be like one day. There was one day in May that he was holding them that he had his 'something special' idea. He contacted his jeweller and asked if he could replicate something in the given timeframe. After finalising all the details, Jon was happy with his idea and couldn’t wait to see the final product.

The week before their departure, the couple busied themselves deciding what they couldn’t live without for three months in another country: guitars, summer clothes, and David’s playlist. Jon was packing up his dress pants and jackets when he slid into a fantasy of going with Richie to the most glamourous restaurant in Paris. Then he almost passed out from laughing when Richie interrupted to ask if they had lube in Europe. Jon could really just pack and move stuff around and have the best possible time as long as he was doing it with Richie.

He kept touching Jon's face to check on stubble, wondering when he was going to let it grow.

He turned his face up, expecting a kiss but it never came. “What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“When are you going to grow the goatee?” Richie asked.

“Later! Your birthday is six weeks from now!”

Richie pouted. “But I wanted to see it early!”

“No! You’ll have to wait for your birthday. This is how birthday wishes work.” Jon could be so bossy.

“You’re no fucking fun, are you?” Richie grumbled.

“You think I’m fun when we’re in bed,” Jon reminded him.

“Hmm, yes you are. I’ll give you that,” he said as he pulled Jon into his arms. “I’ve been thinking of a few different things I’d like us to try someday.”

“Oh me too!” Jon said excitedly. “We should make a list.”

“You and your lists, babe,” Richie chuckled. “Okay, I’ll go get the pen and paper.”

By the end of the day they had an impressive number of items on said list.

“Richie, it’s good that we’re getting married because this may take the rest of our lives,” Jon stated.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Richie read over the list again. “Especially this one.” He pointed one out and gave Jon a wolfish smile.

Jon read the line and shivered. “Oh yeah, I like the sound of that one too!”

Before they knew it, it was the night before they were due to leave. They spent the evening together with a light dinner and a bottle of their wine before having a reasonably early night. They had planned another early flight so that they arrived in daylight hours. Jon was looking forward to seeing the changes between the cooler winter months and now.

During the uneventful flight, Richie leaned over his seat and asked, “Excited about seeing Pepper again?” He laughed.

“Ha, maybe we’ll have to buy her a boyfriend so she’ll leave us alone.” Jon chuckled, but secretly he was looking forward to seeing the big goofy fluffball.

Richie laughed again.

“You know who she reminds me of with her unwavering devotion and joy of licking my face?” Jon asked.

Richie shook his head.

“You, silly!” Jon gave him one of his sexy lopsided grins.

Richie shrugged. “I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

“Can I just say that giving Bernard and Marta time off to visit their son was very thoughtful.” 

“I think we can keep the place from burning down for a few days,” Jon agreed.

“Any ulterior motives?” Richie asked with a gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah, we’ll also have the place to ourselves.” Jon grinned wickedly. “We should pick a warm day to have a No-Clothes Day. Would you like that baby? Would you like to watch me walk around naked outside in the sunshine?”

Richie took a deep, steadying breath, reaching for Jon’s hand, placing it in his lap and said, “What do you think?”

“So you would be interested in laying down on a blanket among the vines and-” he raised his eyebrows, “enjoying ourselves?” Jon squeezed his hand a bit.

“Grrr, are you going to follow through on what you’re doing there, hot stuff?” Richie growled. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to have to take you into the back and close the curtain!”

“Of course,” Jon said. “I was just making sure. You know how I like to plan things.”

“So what else do you have planned, babe?” Richie wanted to hear Jon’s dirty mouth come into play, as it always insanely turned him on. He shifted in his seat, readjusting himself.

Jon looked around and stood up. “Let’s talk about this in the back.” He reached out for Richie’s hand.

“You won’t be doing much talking, Jonny!” Richie said. “I plan for your mouth to be busy for the next half hour or so.”

They slipped unnoticed to the back of the plane and quietly earned some frequent flyer miles.

“Oh Jonny! I so love flying the friendly skies with you,” Richie sighed in ecstasy, watching the blonde head bob up and down.

*

_June 1, 2001_

The rental car pulled up at the farmhouse around mid-morning and the men were greeted warmly by Bernard and Marta, Pepper waiting patiently for her turn. After being fussed over and the promise of joining the older couple for dinner, Jon and Richie slipped inside and closed the door to the world.

“Welcome home, Jonny,” Richie said softly, embracing him from behind around his waist.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jon smiled over his shoulder at Richie, “C’mon let’s unpack before jet lag hits.”

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and rearranging since it was their place for the whole summer. Marta had left a platter of fresh fruit in the refrigerator for their lunch, along with some wine and local cheeses. It was light and refreshing and perfect for the warm day.

June gave way to July as the two lovers grew more and more comfortable with each other in bed. They fell into a daily routine that began with sex in the morning, then Richie would go back to sleep and Jon would go out for a run, usually with Pepper following along. Jon would then get Richie up for a shower and breakfast and then they would visit the grapes before it got too hot.

Sometimes they had lunch outside on the patio or went for a picnic which usually led to making out and further hanky-panky. Sometimes they would write in the afternoon; sometimes Jon would be on the phone taking care of Bon Jovi business and Richie would disappear to play with the dog.

Their evenings would start with a romantic dinner and wine and always end with cuddling and lovemaking. It was bliss and Jon was so happy that they were spending the summer here. Richie could not stop smiling. He was the happiest he had ever been.

They had also been on a few day trips to nearby cities where they shopped around and ate dinner at a restaurant. Of course they wanted to visit Paris again but they were saving that trip for their anniversary in late July.

Jon had stopped shaving about a fortnight before Richie's birthday, and was letting a full beard grow in. He hadn't done anything like it since their early days going through their cowboy phase.

It was hot and itchy and he couldn't wait to trim it down. However, Richie loved the feel of it under his palms when he kissed Jon and would caress his cheek at night as he fell asleep. 

The only downside was that Jon wouldn't allow his face anywhere near Richie's nether regions.

“No blowin’ while it’s growin’!” he said every time Richie wanted some lovin’ down there.

*

_July 10, 2001_

A day out from Richie's birthday, Jon made sure all his plans were in place. The jewellery box was tucked away in his office; Richie never pried into that. His razor was sharp and ready to go, Bernard and Marta were leaving later today and reservations at a tiny, highly recommended boutique restaurant were confirmed. Jon mentally shook himself, wondering how on earth Richie managed to keep all of his plans to himself. 

Richie cooked a simple dinner, so Jon offered to cook breakfast in the morning. It fell in perfectly with his plan. They ate out on the patio just off the kitchen, a cool breeze played with the dancing flames of the ever present candles, the delicate hum of the country evening accompanying the melodies of the music. After the dishes were cleared, and Pepper following their every move with utter devotion, Jon pulled Richie into his arms for a slow dance in the moonlight.

“Hey you,” Jon said softly, almost a whisper.

“Hey, baby,” Richie answered against Jon’s mouth before gently plying him with long, slow, wet kisses that seemed appropriate in the summer silence. Hands caressed familiar planes and curves as they moved in synchronicity.

When they paused for a calming breath, Jon said, “I suppose I should get you upstairs, old man. You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”

“Hey, watch it with the old man stuff!” Richie protested, pinching Jon’s side slightly. “I’m not dead and buried just yet!” He grabbed Jon’s hand and dragged him inside, and then they headed upstairs and into their bedroom before Richie proved that he had plenty of energy. He had to prove it over and over again, at Jon’s insistence, before they drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Summer Air

_July 11, 2001_

Jon rose early, leaving a lightly snoring Richie in the big bed. After grabbing an energising coffee, he set about prepping for breakfast: fresh eggs from the farm chickens, bacon from the local butcher, French toast, fresh fruit, a carafe of fresh coffee and orange juice and a bottle of their own sparkling wine.

He set the table for two, and went out to Marta’s flower beds and picked a small bunch of happy looking flowers. He didn’t know the names but their colours appealed to him, fresh yellows and creams with bright green leaves. While he was out there he quickly fed the chickens and Pepper. Returning inside to the coolness of the cottage, he took the jewellers box from it’s hiding place and placed it in front of Richie’s setting. The flowers went into a drinking glass placed in the middle of the table. Standing back and surveying his work, the food cooked and warming, he started upstairs to wake the sleeping beauty.

He stood in the doorway, shoulder resting on the frame and just appreciated the sight for what it was. The love of his life was sleeping like a baby in a peaceful setting, just the two of them- and Pepper sitting at his feet. He sighed in contentment and pushed away from the door frame to sit on the edge of the bed. He traced his fingers over Richie’s tattoos, remembering when each one marked him permanently, barely able to remember the fresh young skin before them. He moved to brush a lock of brunette hair from Richie’s eyes, tucking it around his ear then brushed his thumb over the full bottom lip. 

Richie’s unconscious reaction was to lick his lip to stop the tickle, leaving it slightly moist and very kissable. Jon scooted down further and did just that with soft nibbles at first, waking him up slowly. Brown eyes slowly opened to greet blue ones, his mouth finally waking up to play with Jon’s.

“Morning, baby,” Jon said. “Happy birthday!” He smiled at the still sleepy Richie.

“Mmm morning, Jonny,” he said, stretching cat-like before curling back into his favourite position, snuggled up against Jon.

“Nah, no going back to sleep today, baby,” Jon said. “Breakfast is downstairs and waiting for you, birthday boy!”

“Breakfast?” Richie’s head popped up. “You cooked?”

“Pft, I can cook. I just choose not to,” Jon chuckled.

“This I gotta see!” He got up out of bed and stretched his naked body again, working out the kinks before heading into the bathroom.

“Richie? Baby, it’s also No Clothes Day today too,” Jon called out, as he heard Richie washing his hands. “So later, when I take you out for lunch, make sure you sunscreen up, okay?”

“Out for lunch?” Richie’s surprised face appeared from the bathroom. “Naked? Interesting place you’ve found then, huh? C’mon, I smell bacon!”

He pulled Jon up off the bed and pushed him out the door first. Jon swapped places with him before the stairs however, so that he could cover Richie’s eyes with his hands as they came down.

“Surprise!” Jon said, as they walked into the kitchen.

“Jonny! You did all of this without burning down the kitchen! I'm so proud of you!” He wrapped Jon up in a hug and kissed him soundly.

“Ha ha, funny stuff Sambora!” Jon chuckled. “Go! Sit down while I get the food from the oven. One of your presents is on the table, too.”

“Um, you’re not very good at this Birthday Fairy thing! All I asked was for you to have a goatee, which I see you haven’t done yet? What’s with that?”

“Later, baby, I promise,” he said with a leer. “You’ll still get your wish, but this is something meaningful. Go on, open it.” He stopped and watched Richie open the small box.

Inside was a white gold, diamond set replica of the keys to the vineyard on a sturdy titanium chain, complete with the double sided tag and engraving. There was another tag on there also, with one simple word engraved into it: “Yes.”

“Oh Jonny!” he simply said. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

“Do you like it?” Jon asked, fairly certain of the answer. He followed Richie’s movements as he rose from the table and walked toward Jon. 

Standing in front of him, Richie just nodded and held the chain out for Jon. “Make it official and put it on me, please?”

Jon took the chain in trembling fingers, slipped it over Richie’s head, and said, “Richie, I love you with every fibre of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you take this necklace as a token of my commitment to you? Will you marry me too?”

“Oh Jonny,” he said again. “Yes! I love it; I love you!” He kissed Jon deeply, pouring as much love into it as he could.

Breaking away from the kiss, they both swiped at the tears in their eyes. “C”mon, let’s eat!” Jon said croakily around a lump in his throat.

*

Following Jon's instructions, they rubbed each other down with sunscreen. “Oh Jonny, I admit this is turning me on,” Richie shivered.

Jon giggled. “Oh Richie.” They had literally spent all morning in bed because that's what Richie wanted and it was his birthday. Jon wasn't surprised by this though because he knew he was engaged to a big horny sex machine.

They packed a lunch and hiked to one of their favorite picnic spots. It was a really pleasant and beautiful day with a cool breeze and not too hot. They spread a blanket out under a shade tree and laid the food out. Richie poured two glasses of wine. 

“To No Clothes Day!” he said obviously checking out Jon's body.

Jon smiled and let Richie look. “To No Clothes Day!” He settled down and grabbed a sandwich.

They ate quickly and heartily, sneaking in little kisses and gropes here and there. Naked eating wasn't very neat or efficient, but it sure was fun.

Finishing his food, Richie poured himself another glass of wine. “Would you like another glass, baby?”

Jon was sitting with his head tilted up toward the sun. “No thanks, I'm good." He laid back on the blanket and sighed contentedly. He stretched out on the soft blanket and put his hands behind his head while Richie just looked.

The warm breeze and bright sun were making Jon feel really mellow. He moved his hands and started stroking over his chest and stomach while Richie just drank his wine and watched.

“I love summertime,” Jon sighed happily. He spread his legs a little as his hands moved further south. He circled around his penis a few times and then gave it a light stroke.

Richie was ready with the lubricant that he packed in the picnic basket. “Let me help you out there, darlin’.” He drizzled some up and down Jon's penis.

“Ahh thanks baby.” Jon spread the cool gel around until his cock glistened in the sun. “Are you gonna join me?” Jon murmured, giving Richie his best sexy eyes.

“I'm just gonna watch you,” he said. “Keep going baby.”

“Oh okay.” Jon slowly kept stroking himself, occasionally running his other hand through his hair and over his beard. He was getting used to it and was excited about the big reveal before dinner. 

“How's that feel? Talk to me baby,” Richie coaxed.

“Mmm good.” Jon kept it up, swirling his fingers firmly over his sensitive head. Knowing that Richie was watching gave him an incredible rush.

“Looks good too.” Richie reached out and gently held Jon's ankle, admiring Jon's comfort with his own body. He was fucking gorgeous with his sun-streaked hair, his heaving chest, his hard nipples, and his shaking legs.

Jon stroked and pulled on himself further, moaning lightly. “Mmm yeah,” he breathed. His toes curled and uncurled. He so enjoyed putting on this show for his lover.

The sun was shining over his bare body and flexing muscles and Richie could feel his own penis start to respond. He grabbed a handful of blanket instead.

“Oh yeah!” Jon's moans were getting more intense now and his louder breathing was music to Richie's ears.

“Yes Jonny, stroke it! Make yourself feel good!” Richie encouraged his beautiful excited lover.

“Should I finish?” Jon huffed out, rolling his head around to look at Richie.

“Yeah yeah go ahead,” Richie exclaimed. “Please.”

Jon pumped faster and faster and Richie inadvertently squeezed his ankle and that's when Jon lifted his head up off the blanket and gave up his cream. “Oh fuck yeah!” He stroked slower and softer and then laid back again and breathed out. “Mmm,” was his final sigh.

“That was beautiful darlin’. Just beautiful.”

Jon rolled his head to make eye contact. “Thanks baby.” There was a sparkle in his eye. “Can we fuck now?” 

“Absolutely.” Richie rolled his penis around in the spent cum on Jon's stomach and rubbed it into his hard and ready cock before crawling up over top of his still horny fiancé. They kissed hungrily. 

Richie slipped inside Jon and they made love right there on the blanket in the warm sunshine. Offering up their words of love and garbled curses to the heavens, they soon reached fulfillment. The sun warmed Richie's back as Jon hugged him tight to his body.

“That was perfect. Today has been perfect,” Jon sighed and Richie kissed him deeply on the mouth in agreement.

They soon fell into a doze as the sun moved its way across the sky toward the horizon. It was mid afternoon when Jon was rudely awakened by a cold, wet nose poking around his junk.

“Fuck! Pepper!” he yelled, dumping a confused Richie unceremoniously on the blanket beside him. “Crazy dog!”

Once Richie had figured out what had happened, he started laughing uncontrollably, sending the dog into excited raptures.

“We have an audience again,” Jon stated.

Pepper sat down and stared.

“Did Davy send you to spy?” Richie laughed again, talking to the dog.

“How come she didn’t do that to you?” Jon asked, grabbing a water bottle and standing away from the blanket to freshen himself up.

“Oh- oh baby, she just loves you more,” Richie said still laughing. “And she can't lick your face because of the beard.”

“So she goes for my junk instead?” Jon asked incredulously. 

Richie shrugged. “I would.”

Jon shook his head.

“C’mon, let’s go back so we can shower.” Richie held out his hand.

Jon was still feeling a little disgruntled at the unexpected interruption, but the vision of Richie standing naked, the summer sun already casting a light caramel glow to his skin, that same sun silhouetting him with a brilliant aura, changed his mind. He’s mine, he thought when his necklace caught the sun, and a sense of peace settled over him. 

He laughed as he watched Richie play with the dog as they walked back down the path to the cottage. He started to feel the familiar curl of want wrapping its tendrils around his spine. 

When they reached the edge of the farm buildings, Pepper scurried off to chase the chickens and do whatever Pepper did when she wasn’t with them. Jon seized his moment, dropping the picnic basket on the ground.

He caught Richie by surprise and planted a blistering kiss on his open mouth. He curled his fingers into Richie’s hair and pushed him backwards to the edge of the closest building, and pinned him against the wall. Their mouths were still joined, tongues dueling, until Richie let out a soft “oof” when he hit the wall. He took that opportunity to flip Richie, chest to wall, and growl hotly in his ear, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

“Ah fuck yeah, Jonny,” Richie breathed. It was the ultimate turn on to be the bottom to Jon’s Master. He was instantly hard, and his cock was sandwiched between his hips and the stone wall of the outbuilding. 

Jon kicked his legs open a little as he ground his hips against Richie’s ass, slipping his own shaft between the succulent globes. He bent Richie forward a little as he muttered, “Brace yourself, baby.” He reached around and looped his fingers around Richie’s cock, stroking and twisting just as he liked it.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jon asked, his fingers squeezing tighter around Richie, the other buried in his hair to pull his head back slightly, “Soft and slow?” he loosened his grip and slowed the stroke rate. “Or hard and fast?” He altered his grip once more.

“Oh- oh fu- fuck me, baby,” Richie huffed out. “Ha- hard, f- fast!”

As soon as Richie uttered the last consonant, Jon thrust through Richie’s already loosened muscles. They both yelled their pleasure to the sky. Jon pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back in, sinking himself to the root. When he thought they were both slick enough from the copious amount of precum Jon was leaking, he sped up his rhythm, his hand on Richie’s cock keeping in time. Jon shifted his angle slightly and caught the bundle of nerves hiding within Richie’s sheath with every thrust.

“Ahh- ahh- feels good- ah,” Richie tried to speak but it was just incoherent mumbles that came out, the slight friction causing amazing sensations for them both.

“Ah- Rich, babe,” Jon huffed out. “Cu- cum with me. Gonna cum. Oh- ohhhhh!”

Richie’s body shook with the intensity of his release into Jon’s fist, his knees almost giving out beneath him, his fingers looking for purchase on the roughened stone. As both bodies twitched in the final throes of their orgasms, Jon covered Richie’s back with butterfly-light kisses and murmuring, “I love you,” as his mantra.

“Holy fuck, Jonny!” Richie finally spoke. “What the hell was that? Besides fucking amazing!”

“Because you’re mine!” he said simply, wrapping his arm around Richie after he’d slipped from the warm confines. “Mmm you taste good!” He sucked his fingers clean, watching the heat enter the velvety depths of Richie’s eyes.

“You gonna share?” Richie asked. Jon silently offered his hand to Richie’s mouth, his cock twitched again as he drew them one by one into his mouth.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Jon said. “But as tasty as your cum is, it’s not dinner. C’mon!”

They walked arm in arm the short distance to their cottage where Jon drew Richie a hot bath and poured him a glass of their red wine. Richie pouted when Jon said he wasn’t joining him but would have all of Richie’s clothes laid out for tonight. “I want you to have a nice lovely soothing bath.” Jon stroked his cheek. “You deserve it.”

Richie sank into the bubbles and relaxed. He was quite dirty and messy from the various afternoon activities. Jon was right about the day being perfect. Watching his lover pleasure himself in the sunshine was the hottest porn Richie had ever seen. And the passionate lovemaking that followed gave Richie another erection just thinking about it. And then the contrast of the hard and intense fucking against that building was out of this world. 

Richie couldn't help masturbating in the tub thinking about the day. And it was far from being over. “Happy birthday to me!” he thought as his hot cum mixed into the warm bath water. He finished washing up before getting ready for his date with his Jonny.


	3. Summer Nights

Jon slipped into the guest bathroom where he’d stashed his razor the day before. After showering, he thankfully trimmed down his facial hair to a sexy goatee. He was impressed with his steady hand and thankful of finally being able to get rid of most of the itchy fuzz. He was surprised he quite liked the outcome, and poked his tongue out at himself in the mirror. He cleaned up his mess and headed back to the guest bedroom to get dressed.

He put on his dark dress pants, crisp blue shirt the same shade as his eyes, and a dark jacket. Shiny shoes completed the outfit. He went and checked himself out in the mirror and liked what he saw. He couldn't wait until Richie saw the final outcome, but first he had to get Richie's last present ready before they left.

“Jon! Babe, are you ready?” Richie called from downstairs. “We'll be late for our reservation and-” He trailed off when he saw Jon appear at the top of the stairs. 

Richie felt as though his heart had stopped beating. His fiancé was stunning! His blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes were a contrast against the dark suit, his freshly shaved face both exposing his chiseled cheekbones and the goatee framing his beautiful smile.

“You like?” Jon asked shyly, descending the stairs.

“Damn baby! You look so fine!” Richie exclaimed, cupping Jon's face in his hands, his thumb running across Jon's bottom lip. “I can't wait for after dinner! Do we have time now?”

“I want you too baby, but it'll have to wait,” Jon said. “I do have something else for you, though! You're going to have to drop your pants.”

“What?” he barked, surprised. “You just said we didn’t have time?”

Jon pulled out a remote control from one pocket and a sleek black butt plug from the other. Richie's eyes flicked up to meet Jon's, as he hit on the button making the device softly buzz in his hand. Jon’s lips spread into a lazy wolffish smile as Richie chewed on his bottom lip.

He moved closer to Richie and slipped his hand down to cup Richie's cock through his pants. “I want you to wear this through dinner. You'll never know when I'm going to start it, but I want you to enjoy your night so just keep thinking about my mouth replacing it when we get home.”

Richie's eyes closed as Jon's hand worked his cock, his honeyed voice dripping with promise. He took a deep breath and moved away from Jon’s hand, his own hands moving to the fastenings of his pants to release them.

“Oh yeah, that's my baby,” Jon crooned as Richie turned and braced himself against the lounge suite. Kneeling down, Jon produced the ever present bottle of lube, slicked up the device and gently pushed it in, murmuring words of encouragement to soothe any reservations.

“Oh baby, it looks so good,” Jon said, resting his forehead against his ass and just running his fingers up and down his crease to relax him further, “How does it feel?”

“Mmmm feels good Jonny,” he said, “I'm okay, I'm going to stand up now.” Jon caressed his ass cheek one more time before allowing him to move again. He helped Richie pull his pants back up again, still kneeling on the floor at his feet.

“Fuck,” Jon cursed under his breath, starting to stand.

“What's wrong, Jonny?” 

“I didn't plan this very well,” he growled. “I'm going to be hard all night, knowing you have that plug in.”

“We can use it another time.”

“No, the exercise in self control will do us both good,” he said, “Are you sure you’re okay? Try walking around a little.”

He watched Richie’s face as he took a few steps, his eyes taking in every nuance. He pulled out a chair and indicated for him to sit, and as soon as he did, Richie’s eyes shot up to meet Jon’s crystal blue ones.

“Fuck, Jonny!” Richie panted. “Do you want me to cum in my pants tonight?”

“No, baby,” he said, “I want you to cum in my mouth. So try your best not to. I want to know that your ass will be open for me whenever I want you. I want to know that you’ll be on edge all night, so that when I do take you, it’ll be mind-blowing for both of us.” 

Richie whimpered in response and rubbed his cheek into Jon’s hand at his jawline, his eyes closed. “Why don’t we just skip dinner and go to bed right now? You’re killing me!”

“Do you know how long in advance I had to book this place? No, we’re going, and we’re going now otherwise we’ll be late!” Jon kissed Richie’s nose and stepped away to gather up his car keys and wallet. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Richie took a deep steadying breath as he and Jon headed out to the car. They drove into town with Richie’s hand laying affectionately on Jon’s thigh. He started sweating when Jon accidentally hit a rough patch of road causing the car to bounce crazily. He shot Richie an apology, tinted with a wicked gleam in his eye. Richie squeezed his thigh and took a deep breath.

On the edge of town, Jon took a turn and headed up to a little outcrop overlooking the township below. The five-star restaurant was built into the side of the valley, melding it with the stunning beauty of the natural surroundings. 

They were shown through to a private balcony by the maitre de, and were told that the chef would see them soon to discuss the meal. The sommelier appeared to discuss their aperitif and would consult with the chef on the dinner wine.

Then, finally, they were alone. The table was beautifully set, awash with a soft glow from the candles, the lights from the darkened valley below matching the stars in the sky. A small vase of purple tulips matched Richie’s dress shirt.

When their drinks arrived, Jon lifted his glass to Richie’s. “Happy birthday, baby. I hope you’ve had a good day so far?”

“Mmm thank you, Jonny. Today's been great! I’m starting to believe in this Birthday Fairy shit, even though I inadvertently started it.” Richie chuckled, then moaned. “Don’t make me laugh too hard tonight, please?”

“No promises, baby.” Jon replied, “I love the look on your face when you feel it.” His eyes burned hotly into Richie’s. His wolf-like grin appeared when Richie squirmed in his seat, knowing that he could make it even more pleasurable at the touch of a button.

They’d made it through most of the amazing dinner, enjoying the good food and wines, Jon taking it easy on the latter since he was driving. Besides, it was Richie’s birthday so he should be the one having fun indulging. 

When Jon had judged that Richie had temporarily forgotten about the soft silicone he was sitting on, he reached into his pocket with one hand and touched one of the buttons. Richie’s jaw slackened and he gripped the edge of the table, a groan escaping his open mouth.

“Mmmnn fuck!” was all he could manage to force out.

“That’s it, baby,” Jon murmured. “Breathe through it. Don’t cum yet.”

“J- Jonny,” Richie mewled.

“Oh god, do you know how fucking incredible you look right now?” Jon said, before stopping the device. Richie dropped his head into his hands, elbows unceremoniously propped on the table.

“Is everything alright, gentlemen?” the waiter had appeared from nowhere.

“Yes, thank you! My friend has just eaten a little too quickly, I think,” Jon answered for them both. He also indicated that he could take the remains of their dinner away, leaving the two of them alone again.

“You okay, baby?” Jon asked Richie when he lifted his head again.

“Hmm not sure. I think I bit my lip.” He said as he checked for blood.

“You did very well, I’m proud of you,” Jon said softly. “I can’t wait for when we get home. I want to hear you scream, feel you contract around me when you cum.”

“Ahh Jonny, don’t be a prick tease,” he said. Richie mopped the sweat from his brow with the napkin in his lap. He was thankful that it was quite dark, as his pants had become unbearably tight, his cock hard and visibly outlined beneath the fabric.

“I’m not teasing baby, you know I’m gonna follow through on each and every single thing I say,” Jon said. “Multiple times!” He slid his hand onto Richie’s lap under the cover of the tablecloth, squeezing his thigh.

“Just a little higher, Jonny,” Richie moaned.

Dessert was then delivered to their table, a small birthday cake, beautifully arranged and decorated. They had declined any further dessert and shared the cake with coffee. “Happy birthday, baby,” Jon squeezed Richie’s hand on the table. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear.

Jon settled the bill and paid their compliments to the chef and staff, when Richie went to the restroom before they left. Jon waited for him outside the door before looking around and pushing him back inside as Richie was exiting, locking the door to the outside world. He flipped Richie so that his back was up against the door and kissed him long and hard.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Jon panted, when they broke apart, running his finger over the place Richie had opened himself up.

“Let’s get outta here, baby,” Richie replied, moaning when Jon ground his hips into Richie’s.

Straightening themselves up and unlocking the door, they made their exit swiftly. They took their jackets off before getting into the car, Richie already unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the tails loose.

“In a hurry, Rich?” Jon shot him a glance, as he started the engine.

“Yeah, now hurry the fuck home!” Richie demanded, reaching for Jon’s groin.

As soon as Jon pulled into the courtyard he hit the button on Richie’s present and stopped the car, seemingly all in one movement.

“Get out!” Jon said, reaching for his door and both scrambling out of the car, Richie barely able to move. 

Jon wasted no time and pushed Richie against the car, dropping to his knees before unfastening Richie’s pants and reaching for his cock. Jon quickly wrapped his lips around it, his tongue going to work furiously teasing the sensitive nerves around the head. Richie moaned loudly as the heat of Jon’s mouth engulfed him. 

He gripped Jon by his hair and started to thrust, gently at first until he felt himself hit the back of Jon’s throat and also felt Jon’s beard brush against his balls. It had been a hard two weeks since he’d sunk himself into Jon’s mouth but he’d do it all over again, now that he was experiencing the feel of his goatee.

“Ah Jon- Jonny, feels good, babe. So hot!” Richie mumbled. “Love to fuck that mouth. Almost as good as your ass.” He was getting close. 

Who was he kidding? He’d been on the knife edge of the biggest orgasm of his life for the past few hours. The plug had been brushing over those feel-good nerves all through dinner. Every time he moved, every time he swallowed, he felt it. He couldn’t wait for Jon to be on the receiving end of this.

On that thought, he grunted as he held Jon’s head in place and came hard into his mouth. Jon pulled back slightly, so that Richie could watch himself leave his seed in thick streams over Jon's tongue and face in the dim light of the courtyard.

“Turn around, Rich,” Jon said, unconcerned about the spunk covering his face.   
When Richie had braced himself against the car, Jon lovingly separated his ass and gently pulled the buzzing device from its place. 

Richie groaned at the twinge of discomfort from lack of lubrication and the temporary loss of fullness until he felt Jon’s hot tongue lap at the stretched muscle. The slickness of his cum, Jon's saliva and the scratch and tickle of hair encircling that tongue was beyond measure. “Best birthday ever!” went fleeting through his mind as he pushed back further onto Jon’s face.

Sensations skittered around them just as the electrical storm did in the sky above them, as though Mother Nature was celebrating along with them, until an unexpected cold shower of rain changed their plans.

“Oh fuck, that’s cold!” Richie yelped, “Get inside!” They were laughing hard at the ridiculousness of the end of their session.

“If it’s not the dog, it’s Mother Nature!” Jon yelled above the rain.

They were wet and cold when they got inside. “Why is the rain so cold? It's fucking July!” Richie exclaimed. They shucked off the wet clothes they still had on and left them hanging haphazardly in the laundry, and grabbed some towels to dry off.

“Go upstairs Rich, and get warm. I’ll be up soon.” Jon said. 

“Great idea. You think this is nature’s way of telling us to have sex in bed?”

Jon laughed.

“Don't be too long, babe.”

Upon entering the master bedroom, Richie opened the window to the rain, enjoying the sound and the smell. He lit a few candles as he waited for his lover.

“Richie, it's raining.” Jon appeared in the doorway, nude and misty-eyed.

“And No Clothes Day is back on!” Richie took off the towel from around his waist.

“Rain, Richie,” Jon repeated.

“I know. I opened the windows.”

Jon went to Richie, took him in his arms and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Remember our first time?” He touched Richie's hair with both hands.

“Of course I do.” That's when it clicked. “It was raining and the windows were open.”

Jon gazed up at him with total love in his eyes. 

“Oh Jonny.” He kissed his lover passionately. “You're so adorable when you get sappy.” He tickled up and down Jon's sides.

Jon exhaled and relaxed.

“Of course the first time there was no goatee or butt plug or sixty-nining.” Richie let his hands wander down to Jon's perfect ass.

“Is that what you want, to sixty-nine?” Jon asked and Richie nodded with exaggerated moves. “You're so cute when you're subtle.”

Richie steered them toward the bed and lay down, pulling Jon on top of him. “I was so nervous- and excited- that first time.”

“You think we’d still be skirting around each other if T and Davy didn’t play cupid?” Jon asked.

“Hmm, I’m surprised Lemma hasn’t asked for a pay rise yet!” Richie chuckled. “Or added it to his resume; keyboardist, writer, composer, Cupid.”

“I so don’t want to talk about Dave at the moment!” Jon placed a finger over Richie’s lips.

“Mmm what then?” Richie mumbled from under the digit before sucking it into his mouth, gently biting.

“Don’t want to talk at all,” he said, replacing his finger with his mouth, kissing Richie deeply. 

He took his fill from Richie’s lips, moving to the cleft in his chin, along his jawline down to Jon’s favourite spot, the soft, fragrant skin just below Richie’s ear. He felt Richie give off a small shiver, goosebumps chasing over his body.

“Cold, baby?” Jon barely whispered in his ear. 

All he got in response was a slight shake of his head, a huff of breath and the tightening of fingers in his hair, urging him to continue.

He nibbled and licked his way down to his collarbone and laid his lips on the throbbing pulse point below his Adam's apple. He felt the steady rhythm beneath his lips; he also felt it speed up when his hand skimmed down Richie's hip and hooked it beneath his thigh.

Jon pulled Richie's thigh up over the back of his and made his way further down the body beneath his. He suckled at length on the tight little nipples, teasing and pulling with his teeth. A groan rumbled out between them; Jon couldn't figure out if it was him or Richie though.

He pushed up and away from Richie, who arched his body up following Jon's body heat, protesting at the loss of contact.

“I'm not going anywhere, babe,” he said. “Just turning around.”

The bristles of Jon's goatee brushed against the skin of Richie's stomach and he moaned at the new sensation. “Oh god Jonny!”

They wiggled themselves down to the bed and curled around each other. Jon made sure to spend time at each of the spots he knew drove Richie wild, teasing him with his facial hair until Richie had almost passed out from holding his breath.

“Breathe, Rich, just breathe,” Jon said, looking back down Richie’s delectable body, trailing his fingertips lightly over the sparsely haired belly in front of him. It was so different from his, but he knew this body just as intimately as he did his own now. He was fairly certain Richie would say the same thing. 

Richie knew that his thumb in just the right place would have Jon seeing stars, just as Jon knew that grazing his fingernails at the right pressure over Richie’s heavy sac would have his whole body twitching. He did exactly that and watched with a satisfied grin as Richie’s body convulsed. Mouth closed, he nuzzled his whiskers over and around Richie’s sensitive balls and cock.

“Oh Jonny,” Richie twitched. “This feels even better than I thought.”

“It doesn't burn?” Jon asked.

“No!” Richie moaned as a full body shiver took over. “Feels great!” In response he turned his head, buried his face in Jon's pubic hair then licked up the length of his cock.

“Mmm,” Jon responded and licked his lips before taking Richie into his hot mouth.

“Ahh,” Richie let out a long sigh and enthusiastically returned the favor.

It didn't take long then, the two lovers grunting out in ecstasy. They pressed their heads to the insides of each other's thighs as they went to town sucking and slurping. The rain tapered off and they could hear each other moaning and groaning more clearly and the loud wet sounds their mouths were making. It excited them even more.

“Mmm mmm-” Richie was sure he was about to die of pleasure when he felt a finger slide smoothly inside him. He did the same to his partner and then felt a sudden strong grip on his leg as Jon came in his mouth. He swallowed and suckled his cock a little bit before rolling his head back onto the mattress as Jon's full attention then shifted to getting Richie off.

And get off he did. The rub of Jon's facial hair, the feeling of his embedded finger, and the suction of Jon's mouth were the perfect combination. It was like fireworks exploding. “Oh Jon! Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh yes!” 

Jon took it all and kept going a while afterward until Richie could do nothing but lie still and pant. “Mmm nice,” Jon sighed, admiring the beauty of his lover's afterglow.

“I- Jon- that- oh baby,” was Richie's incoherent response.

Smiling with satisfaction, Jon gently rested his head on his lover's thigh. “Glad you liked it. Happy birthday baby.” He lovingly ran a finger over Richie's slightly twitching wet cock and tenderly kissed his pleasure trail.

With great effort, Richie lifted his head to look at Jon. His moist eyes burned with love and passion in the candlelight. “Can we do that again?” he breathed.

Jon made it his mission to make Richie twitch, moan, convulse and shout for the rest of the night until they fell asleep in the darkest hours before dawn. “Sweet dreams, baby.” Jon kissed the top of the softly snoring, brunette head on his chest as sleep took him over as well.


	4. Celebrated Summer

_July 14, 2001_

They had another couple of days of privacy before Marta and Bernard returned and Tico and David flew in to help celebrate the anniversary of Jon and Richie’s first night in Paris.

It was Richie’s idea to host dinner that night, which they all enjoyed out on the patio. Good food and wine was plentiful, no one had to drive anywhere; it was a night full of music, laughter and love. It was before midnight when the older couple excused themselves from the festivities and walked back to their cottage, disappearing into the inky night.

“So tell us about your birthday, Rich,” Tico asked. “Did Jonny spoil you?”

“Did the Birthday Fairy come through with your wish?” David asked. He spied the look that passed between the lovers, and narrowed his eyes in speculation.

“Umm yeah, I got what I wanted and then some,” Richie said and reached for Jon’s hand.

“Well spill, for chrissake!” David prompted.

Richie took off his necklace and passed it over to Tico, who recognised the value, both monetarily and sentimentally, and whistled, nodded to Jon in approval and passed them to David.

“Nice work, Jonny,” Tico said.

“Yeah, nice trinkets, but what else?” David was fishing for more information.

“Thanks, man,” Jon responded to Tico, then turned his attention to David. “We had a picnic lunch and then went out for dinner to that place up on the side of the valley.”

“Hmm, we did a complete 180 in clothing style between the rest of the day and dinner,” Richie winked at Jon, who let out a bark of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“The restaurant was almost black tie,” Jon just left that little teaser out there to see if the other two could figure it out. 

Richie snorted unceremoniously in amusement.

Tico shook his head in confusion, but it wasn’t long until David figured it out and his face took on a leary facade.

“You were naked, weren’t you?” he exclaimed in glee, “You had a naked picnic lunch!”

“We were alone!” Jon defended.

“And it wasn’t just lunch,” Richie added.

“Ooh, tell me more!” David scooted closer to the table and put his chin on his hand in rapt attention.

Tico reached over and whacked him on the upside of his head. “Really?” he asked.

“Well not completely alone,” Jon admitted. “The dog may have watched us.”

“Did you attach a camera to her collar last time you were here?” Richie asked.

“No, but I wish I had now!” he replied.

“Do you have anything to confess, Pepper?” Jon asked the dog who was sitting next to his chair staring at him as usual. She whined and then laid her head down in shame.

“Don’t be so rough on her. She just loves you! It’s not really her fault. Everybody loves you.” Tico shook his head.

“Oh she got treated just fine, while Bernard was gone. She was practically sitting at the table with us most days and someone kept feeding her from his plate,” Richie chuckled.

“So getting back to your naked birthday,” David reminded everyone. “What else happened?”

“Never you mind, Lemma,” Jon said, and scratched at his goatee which made Richie cough to hide an almost-groan. “It’s Tico’s birthday next. What wish do you want the Birthday Fairy to grant you?”

“Well since you still haven’t told me what David asked for, I’m not sure if what I would like is going to be appropriate,” Tico’s voice rumbled through the almost darkness.

David snorted.

“I don’t think anything is really off the table,” Richie said honestly.

“Really?” Tico relaxed.

“Just say it T, it can’t be as bad as David’s.” Jon glared at the curly one sitting opposite him. 

“I’ve been focusing on the human body lately and I’d love to paint you both, if that’s okay?” Tico asked.

“Man! That would be our honour, my friend,” Richie said.

“I’ve been focusing on the nude human form,” Tico added a bit nervously.

“Oh!” Jon looked at Richie. “What do you have in mind?” he asked Tico.

“Both of you in bed. I think it will be more comfortable for you lying down because it will take a while,” Tico explained. “You wouldn’t even have to be touching. But I think you’ll want to.”

David almost passed out.

“It’ll be more impressionistic than realistic, so it’ll only be us that know it’s you,” Tico explained.

“Oh can I watch?” David piped up.

“No!” Richie and Jon both yelled at the same time.

“You can see the painting when it’s done,” Tico soothed. “Can he?”

Richie shrugged at Jon, who took a deep breath before giving his approval. “Just tell us where and when, man,” he said. “We’ll be there.”

“We’ll be recording the week of my birthday so can we do this at my studio in New York?”

“Yes we can,” Jon agreed.

The four friends relaxed in the country for their remaining days together before David and Tico flew back home. Jon and Richie spent the rest of the summer barely apart, usually within arm’s length of each other, exploring the rest of the Alsace region, checking out other vineyards with Bernard, and travelling to the South of France for a week on the beach. They made out in the sea, made love in their room, and snuck out one night to the deserted beach. It was indescribable how beautiful Jon was in the moonlight as Richie made love to him in the wet sand.

They also took the trip to Paris for their anniversary, managing to stay in the same hotel in Richie’s suite from a year ago. They brought the butt plug along at Richie’s insistence, and he wore it one night when he made love to Jon. The stimulation from both sides was super exciting and Richie came sooner than he wanted too, but he couldn’t help himself. “That was amazing! You have to try this, Jonny!”

Jon did and after another mind-blowing round of highly-stimulating lovemaking, they stood out on the balcony kissing much like they did on their first night together. Richie said, “So one year, huh? Do you want to keep going?” He put his arm around his lover’s waist and softly kissed him again.

Jon looked him in the eye and answered, “Definitely.”

 

*The End*


End file.
